escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Novela de espionaje
La novela de espionaje conocida a veces como thriller político surgió antes de la Primera guerra mundial más o menos al tiempo que los primeros servicios de inteligencia. Este campo apenas ha tenido apoyo de la crítica, a pesar de ser intuitivo, literario, y, en algunas obras, políticamente importante. Al mismo tiempo, ha contado desde sus inicios del apoyo popular, decayendo el interés únicamente después de la guerra fría (caída del Muro de Berlín en noviembre de 1989). Los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 atrajeron de nuevo el interés y han provocado un cambio en el género. Antes de la Primera guerra mundial Novelas tempranas incluyen El espía de James Fennimore Cooper en 1821 The Bravo (1831) y Kim (1901) de Rudyard Kipling, basado este último en El gran juego (rivalidad entre el imperio británico y la Rusia Zarista, más cruenta en Afganistán). También La pimpinela escarlata (1905) de la Baronesa Orczy, que narra las aventuras de un aristócrata inglés que rescata aristócratas franceses durante la Revolución francesa. Pero fue el Enigma de las arenas, novela de Robert Erskine Childers la que definió la novela de espionaje antes de la Primera guerra mundial Las novelas Sherlock Holmes, que han pasado a la historia como novelas de detectives, son un ejemplo de esta novela de espionaje temprana. En la Aventura del tratado naval y la Aventura de los planos de Bruce-Partington, Holmes proteje secretos británicos de vital importancia de espías extranjeros, mientras que en Su última reverencia él mismo es un agente doble dando información falsa a los alemanes al borde ya de la Primera guerra mundial. El agente secreto (1907), de Joseph Conrad ofrece una mirada más seria del espionaje y sus consecuencias, tanto para los individuos como para la sociedad. La novela cuenta la historia de un grupo revolucionario y sus tragedias personales que planea volar el observatorio de Greenwich, lo que no consiguen. Las novelas de espionaje más leídas eran las de William Le Queux, aunque su prosa ordinaria ha relegado sus obras a tiendas de libros de segunda mano. El segundo más popular era E. Phillips Oppenheim. Juntos escribieron cientos de novelas de espías entre 1900 y 1914, pero éstas tienen escaso valor literario. Tras la Primera guerra mundial, el puesto pasó a John Buchan, un habilidoso propagandista: Sus novelas reflejaban la guerra como un conflicto entre la civilización y el barbarísmo. Entre ellas las más conocidas son Los Treinta y nueve escalones, cuyo título fue reempleado en una película de Hitchcock y ''Greenmantle y sus secuelas. Sus novelas todavía se reeditan. En Francia, en 1917, Gaston Leroux extiende la novela de espionaje, con su pionera, Rouletabille chez Krupp donde por primera vez aparece su detective Joseph Rouletabille. Durante el período de entreguerras, aparecen novelas de espionaje de poca importancia que muestran principalmente una ficcionalización de la lucha contra los bolcheviques. Segunda guerra mundial La fuerza y versatilidad de esta forma literaria se hizo evidente en el periodo de entreguerras, y se extendió durante la Segunda guerra mundial. Por primera vez aparecen novelas escritas por agentes de inteligencia retirados, como Somerset Maugham, que describe de forma certera el espionaje en la Primera guerra mundial en su novela Ashenden. Compton Mackenzie, otro agente británico retirado, escribió la primera sátira del género de espionaje. Eric Ambler escribió sobre gente ordinaria atrapada en una red de espionaje en Epitafio a un espía (1938), La máscara de Dimitrios, y Journey into Fear (1940). Ambler es notable (y para algunos sorprendente) por introducir una perspectiva izquierdista al género, que solía mostrar una actitud más conservadora y acorde al gobierno. En 1939, la escocesa Helen MacInnes publica Above Suspicion, comenzando una carrera exitosa durante 45 años, que se ganó a la crítica por sus intrincadas tramas y su particular reflejo de la historia contemporánea. Otros títulos famosos incluyen Assignment in Britanny (1942), Decision at Delphi (1961) y Ride a Pale Horse (1984). En 1940, Manning Coles (pseudónimo de Adelaide Frances Oke y Cyril Henry Coles) publica Drink to Yesterday, la primera en la serie de Thomas Elphinstone Hambledon. Es una adusta historia enclavada en la Primera guerra mundial. Las novelas posteriores ocurren en la Alemania Nazi o la Inglaterra de la Segunda guerra mundial, y tienen un tono más ligero, a pesar de las graves situaciones que describen. Tras la guerra, las novelas de Hambledon comenzaron a estereotiparse, por lo que el interés decreció. La guerra fría La Guerra fría tras la Segunda guerra mundial dio un gran impulso al género. Graham Greene se inspiró en sus propias experiencias con la inteligencia británica para crear una serie de novelas izquierdistas y antimperialistas como El americano impasible (1952), ubicada en Saigón, Un caso inacabado (1961), sobre el Congo belga, Los comediantes (1966), en Haití, El cónsul honorario (1973), en Corrientes, Argentina y El factor humano (1978), sobre espías londinenses. La más popular de sus novelas fue Nuestro hombre en La Habana (1959), novela con toques de comedia sobre un espía británico en la Cuba precastrista. Uno de los primeros fenómenos tras la guerra fría fue James Bond o 007, de Ian Fleming, el más famoso espía de ficción. Sin embargo y a pesar del éxito en ventas de las novelas de Fleming, otros escritores pronto desarrollaron héroes con rasgos bien distintos a los de Bond. Notables entre estos son los protagonistas de John le Carré y Len Deighton, que se inspiran en los autores de los años 30 que mostraban dudas sobre la moralidad del espionaje. Por ejemplo, contrastando con Bond al George Smiley de Le Carré, éste último es un oficial de inteligencia de mediana edad cuya esposa ha tenido varias relaciones con amantes que no se ha preocupado de ocultar. En El día del chacal de Frederick Forsyth y en La gran aguja de Ken Follett los autores proceden a acercarse de forma periodística, y se les aclamó su uso dramático de acontecimientos históricos. En esta época los escritores americanos ponen en peligro por primera vez el predominio británico; En 1960, Donald Hamilton publica Muerte de un ciudadano y The Wrecking Crew, las primeras novelas en las que figura el sombrío espía/asesino Matt Helm. Estos libros inspiraron una serie de películas cómicas protagonizadas por Dean Martin. La primera novela de Robert Ludlum, La herencia escarlata (1971), fue un best seller en libros de bolsillo, lanzando la carrera de su autor. Se considera generalmente a Ludlum como el inventor del thriller de espías moderno. La caza del octubre rojo (1984), la primera novela de Tom Clancy, fue una sensación editorial y más tarde fue adaptada al cine. Aunque se acredita al galés Craig Thomas el crear el primer techno-thriller con su novela Firefox, de 1977, fue Clancy quien más cultivó el género. Durante los años 60, se estrenaron una gran cantidad de películas de espías basadas en estos libros, desde el más fantasioso James Bond a la más realista el hombre que vino del frío (basado en la novela del mismo título de John Le Carré). También aparecen espías en la televisión; James Bond, en un episodio de Climax! en 1954 basado en Casino Royale'' y se producen varias series de televisión como The Man from U.N.C.L.E, el agente secreto, y Yo espía. También se parodia a las series de espías en Get Smart. . Ya en los años 70 el agente retirado de la CIA Charles McCarry escribió media docena de novelas como The Tears of Autumn, notables por su calidad y conocimientos sobre el espionaje. Después de la Guerra fría Con el final de la Guerra fría, el escritor Norman Mailer trata el tema del espionaje en EE.UU. en Harlot's Ghost, novela publicada en 1991, año en que se disuelve la Unión Soviética. Con la caída del Telón de Acero, el antiguo este Comunista se tambaleaba, pues precisaba de ayuda financiera de occidente mientras adoptaba un régimen democrático. Con la desaparición de la Unión Soviética, Rusia no servía como archienemigo para las novelas de espionaje. Lo que es más, la misma existencia de la CIA estaba comprometida (el congreso de EE.UU estaba debatiendo si desmantelar la agencia). El interés del público por la novela de espionaje también menguaba, por lo que el New York Times dejó de publicar su columna de reseña de thrillers. Sin embargo, los editores continuaron publicando los nuevos trabajos de autores que habían sido populares durante la Guerra fría, esperando que sus lectores serían fieles, lo que resultó cierto. Además de los mencionados anteriormente, se publicaron las obras de Nelson DeMille, W.E.B. Griffin y David Morrell. A pesar de esto, los editores no querían correr el riesgo de publicar a autores nóveles. Solo unos cuantos, por lo original o por la calidad de sus obras consiguieron ser publicados, mientras los otros publicaban en folletines de tapa blanda. Entre ellos, en Estados Unidos podemos encontrar a Joseph Finder, con Moscow Club (1995), Gayle Lynds, Mascarada, (1996), y Daniel Silva, The Unlikely Spy (1996). En el Reino Unido, Charles Cumming, A Spy By Nature (2001), y Henry Porter, Remembrance Day (2000), los cuales, aún siendo excepciones, contribuyeron a mantener el género vivo. La década del espía Los acontecimientos del 11 de septiembre y los subsiguientes ataques terroristas, devolvieron a los lectores el ansia por conocer más sobre la política en el mundo. La ficción ha sido una lente favorecida a través de la que los lectores no solo se entretienen, sino que también obtienen conocimientos. El interés por la novela de espionaje resurgió, y ha continuado creciendo, pues refleja la atención que muestra el público por los servicios de inteligencia de todo el mundo. Le Carre y Forsyth marcaron su regreso con nuevas obras. Los editores buscaron activamente novelas de espionaje que publicar, y continúan haciéndolo. Gran cantidad de autores europeos y norteamericanos cultivan hoy día este género. En Estados Unidos la lista de los más vendidos del New York Times está frecuentemente dominada por estos thrillers. En 2004 se formó la primera organización internacional de escritores de thriller, International Thriller Writers (ITW), que fomentó la primera conferencia internacional (ThrillerFest) en junio de 2006. La novela de espionaje y trabajos similares dedicados a lectores más jóvenes también ha visto la luz en época reciente, como puede verse en obras como la serie de novelas de Alex Rider escritas por Anthony Horowitz. El interés por el espionaje también puede apreciarse por series de televisión como La Femme Nikita (1997-2001), Alias (2001-2006), 24 (2001- ), o Spooks (llamada en Inglaterra MI-5, 2002- ). Pero más notablemente, una oleada de películas de espionaje ha podido verse en Hollywood con títulos como la saga de The Bourne Identity o Mission: Impossible, así como por la versiones más modernas de James Bond. Pero, lo que es más interesante, un género que siempre se ha visto como entretenimiento ha comenzado a adquirir un sentido crítico con películas como Munich, de Steven Spielberg, Syriana o El jardinero fiel (basada en una novela de Le Carre). Algunos autores reconocidos del género *Eric Ambler *Raymond Benson *John Buchan *John le Carré *James Hadley Chase *Robert Erskine Childers *Tom Clancy *Manning Coles *Desmond Cory *Len Deighton *Paul Eddy *Joseph Finder *Ian Fleming *Vince Flynn *Ken Follett *Frederick Forsyth *Alan Furst *John Gardner *Michael Gilbert *Graham Greene *Jan Guillou *Adam Hall *Donald Hamilton *Robert Harris *Raelynn Hillhouse *Anthony Horowitz *Robert Ludlum *Gayle Lynds *Helen MacInnes *Ian Mackintosh *Norman Mailer *Somerset Maugham *Charles McCarry *Andy McNab *David Morrell *James Munro *Manning O'Brine *E. Phillips Oppenheim *Baroness Orczy *William le Queux *Daniel Silva *Desmond Skirrow *Ross Thomas *Dennis Wheatley Referencias * Aronoff, Myron J. The Spy Novels of John Le Carré: Balancing Ethics and Politics (1999). * Cawelti, John G. The Spy Story (1987) * Priestman, Martin, ed. The Cambridge Companion to Crime Fiction (2003). Enlaces externos En castellano *Negra y Criminal librería virtual de novela negra, policial y de intriga. En ingles * International Thriller Writers, Inc. Web oficila de la asociación de escritores de thriller. Categoría:Novelas de espionaje de:Britischer Spionageroman en:Spy fiction nl:Spionageroman